


Фейсконтроль

by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Disguise, Gen, Humor, Tricksters, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Появилась информация, что на планете скрывается отступник
Kudos: 4





	Фейсконтроль

— Задержись на минутку, брат Криптус. Тебя зовут так, верно?

Одетый в неприметную серую броню космодесантник повернул голову на звук голоса и со вздохом опустил ногу, которую уже собрался поставить на рампу шаттла.

— Верно, — улыбнулся он. — Брат Криптус из Серебряных Орлов. Чем обязан вашему вниманию, братья Ангелы?

— Брат Дариил, — отозвался старший из космодесантников. Второй прижал пальцы к правому виску — в приступе мигрени или в попытке приструнить отказывающийся работать вокс-канал. — Как давно и с какой целью ты прибыл на эту планету, брат?

— Я здесь четыре месяца, — Криптус поднял руки, показывая, что они пусты. — Я на искупительном задании, братья. Прошу меня простить, но я не могу раскрыть детали. Некоторые вещи должны остаться между орденом и сыном.

— Есть информация, что на этой планете скрывается отступник.

— Презренный предатель! Клянусь, мятежи на шахтах — его рук дело!

— Кто может подтвердить, что ты — тот, за кого себя выдаешь?

— Что?! — возмутился было Криптус, но второй Ангел положил руку на рукоять болтера. — О! О нет, я — верный сын Императора! Магистр Харон подтвердит это, если вы отправите запрос. Поверьте мне! — Криптус посмотрел в глаза Дариилу, но веры не обнаружил. — У меня и в помине нет плазменных пистолетов!

— Верно, — кивнул Ангел. — Но недостаточно.

— Клянусь, я не имею отношения к предателю, которого вы ищите! У меня даже меча нет!

Тёмные Ангелы переглянулись.

— Братья, молю! — Криптус в отчаянии стиснул руки. — Этот шаттл — последний, который улетает в этом месяце! Я не могу подвести свой орден!

— Хорошо, отправляйся, — благородно смилостивился Дариил. Задумчиво проводил взглядом поднявшегося по рампе Криптуса и, махнув товарищу, двинулся к выходу из космопорта. — Нужно выяснить, что произошло в шахтах.

— Нужно. Брат...

— Что?

— А откуда он знал про пистолеты? И про меч?

Дариил остановился на полушаге. Его лицо приобрело отнюдь не благородный багровый оттенок.

— «Нет пистолетов»! — зарычал он, глядя на тающий в воздухе инверсионный след шаттла. — «Нет меча»! Сайфер, вернись немедленно, траханный лживый ублюдок!..


End file.
